


Strike out

by mcrlove412



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrlove412/pseuds/mcrlove412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard really hates baseball. Almost as much as he hates mikey's selfish asshole friend, frank iero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike out

Strike out

“What inning is it?’ I asked Mikey bored out of my mind. I loved watching Mikey get excited whenever his friends hit homeruns but I did not enjoy watching sports, especially baseball.   
It was so boring and made no sense. I always thought you got three tries to hit the ball and if you didn’t then you were out. Simple as that. 

Apparently I was wrong because some kids kept hitting, and Mikey had laughed at me when I questioned him saying it was a ball, or they’re trying to just walk him, or no gee he cant run because it was a foul ball. It made no sense.

“Don’t worry it’s the 6th there’s only more after this if the score doesn’t change. “

“Oh how long will that take?” I asked.

“Depends.” Mikey said before walking over to some of his friends who had just arrived. I was left alone on the bleachers and had no idea what to do. I didn’t have my phone because it was dead, and I didn’t like any of mikey’s friends. 

Okay that’s a lie some of his friends are pretty decent like ray, frank and bob, but they were all currently on the field playing. And everyone Mikey was currently talking to behind the dugout was of the female gender and I wasn’t interested. 

I just watched the game trying to figure out what the hell was going on and who was winning but after almost getting hit by what I believe was a foul ball I figured just sitting and staring at some of the boys playing would be good enough. 

When the game was over (which I knew because both teams shook hands) I couldn’t find mikey anywhere. Half way to the field as I was looking for him a hand tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see frank standing there smiling at me. 

“Looking for me?” he asked. 

I know I said frank was an okay friend of mikey’s –which he was- but he was kind of a selfish asshole towards everyone else. I just told him no and kept walking because I really didn’t feel like spending any more time than necessary at the field. 

“Didn’t Mikey tell you?”

I stopped and turned around “Didn’t Mikey tell me what?”

“He left. He said he got called in at work and my parents offered to take him so they took him, he said you’d give me a ride to your place cause I'm supposed to sleep over.”

“Oh.” I was kind of mad mikey didn’t let me know since he obviously had enough time to somehow tell frank, but id get over it. Mikey was a bit of a nerd and was a supervisor at an amusement park by our house. If a ride or machine malfunctioned mikey was called in to fix it, it was a pretty often thing. “Okay come on then.” 

I had been in my room watching ink master perfectly content until frank just barged in and sat next to me. He had chips in his hand and was getting crumbs everywhere, which was pissing me off. 

“Dude aren’t you like, scared of needles?” he asked me with a mouth full of food grossing me out. 

“Okay, one chew and swallow your food before opening your mouth to speak, and two just because I don’t like needles doesn’t mean I cant like tattoos, its art on human skin, and its rad.”

“You’ve never called my ink rad.” Frank grumbled. I looked at him with a ‘what the fuck are you talking about face’ to which he stood up pulling his shirt up an his pants down 

I looked away covering my eyes telling him to fuck off.   
“Dude I'm not just going to whip my dick out in front of you just look you pussy.”

I slowly turned towards him with my hand still near my face incase he was just being a dick and lying because he finds shit like that funny. When I finally turned all the way around I saw that frank did have ink. And it was Rad. 

He had birds on his lower hips with beautiful scroll writing. Before I knew what was going on I had already leaned in and was touching the ink, being so mesmerized by it.   
“Dude you’re getting a little close there.” He said from above and I jumped back in shock of how close I was to him. 

“Frank I'm sorry I didn’t mean to you know.”

“No its cool, don’t uh worry about it.” He said sitting back down grabbing a blanket from the floor and draping it over both of our legs. 

We sat quietly watching the TV with no interruptions until frank put his arm around me. I didn’t say anything just looked at him but he was focused on the TV and not turning his face towards me at all. 

Then his hand started sliding down my back until it was under my ass. I spoke up then asking him what he was doing but he just smirked at me as he tried to slide his hand into the back of my pants. 

“Frank?” I asked him quietly. 

“Yeah?”

“What are you, -fuck” I said sitting up and looking at him. His fingers had been pushing against my opening in and I wasn’t expecting that at all. 

Instead of him stopping after I had moved away, he just moved closer to me and put his hand on my thigh extremely close to my dick.

“How long until your brother gets home?” he asked me starting to move his hand and adding pressure. 

“He- uh he wont be home until after the park closes at midnight.” I answered. 

I saw frank look at the clock, which read 11:23 and smile. “Perfect.”

Frank moved his hand again and tried to put his hand down my pants but they were too tight. “Frank I'm wearing jeans.” I told him. 

He didn’t respond and groaned when his hand wouldn’t go in. 

“do you just want me to take them off?” I whispered. 

He nodded. I un buttoned them and slid them down to my ankles then turned back to him. I had no idea how frank had moved that fast but his pants were down and he was jerking himself off looking at me. 

“Want to suck it?” 

“I-do you want me to?”

He shook his head and I turned towards him. I leaned down and put my mouth on the tip of his dick. I sucked to get it wet and then used my head to spread the spit over his shaft. 

I kept going down a little further each time trying to get his dick wet so it would slide easier. When I was towards the bottom, I went to pull up again but instead franks hand was on my head pushing me down until I gagged around him. 

I wasn’t expecting it so it was hard not to gag, and I felt my body jerk underneath his hands. He let my head go after I assumed he thought he was choking me but after I had regained my breath and went back down he did it again. 

This time I was a little more prepared and managed to breath through my nose as frank fucked up into my throat. What I wasn’t expecting this time, was Franks finger suddenly going in my ass. 

I moaned at the intrusion and felt franks dick twitch harshly in my mouth. I opened my eyes as saw the edges of his ink dangerously close to his dark pubic hair and groaned.

I pulled off for a second to breath again and then went back to sucking like my life depended on it. When frank put another finger into me is when I lost it. I bucked my hips up then tried to push down on his fingers and how good they felt. 

As soon as I moaned at his fingers his other hand returned to my head and pushed me all the way down until I was choking on his cock. I couldn’t breath at all with the way he was just slamming his dick down my throat. My body was shaking as it tried to gag but couldn’t. I felt my throat constrict, as I seriously couldn’t breath and then I felt it. 

Felt the warm thick sticky liquid in my throat. I pulled off of frank forcefully coughing and sputtering for air. I was thrown off for moment but then I felt franks fingers again moving hard and fast inside of me. 

I ground down against them panting and drenched in sweat until my dick began twitching hardcore and I came all over myself. Frank had still kept moving his fingers and I began sobbing at the over stimulation telling him to stop. 

Afterwards we got cleaned up in the bathroom together and when we walked back into my room I was somewhat offended frank went and sat on the couch after I had already sat on the bed. 

I was hoping he’d at least come sit with me, but the longer I waited the more I realized it wasn’t happening. After about ten minutes I heard feet coming down the stairs and then mikey emerged into my room. 

“Hey frank you ready for movies?” he asked and frank stood up walking towards him. 

“Yep, I'm coming.” He responded as mikey started back up the stairs. 

I caught his gaze, as he was about to leave and gave me an uncomfortable glance. “Well that was interesting.” He said leaving me without another word to go upstairs. 

Well fuck.


End file.
